Things Left Unsaid
by If Only I Knew
Summary: One-Shot. A songfic to Things Left Unsaid. Annabeth's thoughts as Percy dies. T for death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**ok this is my first songfic so go easy on me. The song is _Things Left Unsaid_ by Disciple**. **It's from Annabeth's p.o.v. as (sadly) Percy is dying (i can't spell very well-dont judge). **

**Disclaimer- i do not own PJO or Things Left Unsaid I am a teenage girl who is currently not in a band**

_It was just a matter of time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
remembering what you said  
about the book you read  
the one I got you  
The Beginning of the End_

I saw Percy just a few days ago. He looked fine and he was telling me about this books he had read. (He read a book?) Then the Apollo campers told me he only had a few days left today._  
_

_Oh how we'd talk  
for hours upon end  
what I would give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
in this hospital bed  
won't you open your eyes  
and let's talk once again_

Percy and I talked about anything and everything after we started dating. Now he is just lying here in his hospital bed. I wish he would wake up so we could talk again. 

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

"If you die tonight, I want you to know…I love you," I say to Percy wiping tears from my face. I hope he can here me. I hope he feels the same way.

Well I've been here all night  
and I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
is it really you  
or just a machine  
that's giving you life  
and it's making it seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face

I have been here all night with Percy and I'm just watching him breath. Then I started to wonder is it him or is it a machine? Is there hope I could look into his eyes and tell hi how I feel?

_If it weren't for you  
that there would be no grace  
that's covered my life  
you took the time  
to speak into my mind  
and my heart  
Words of life  
_

Percy never left me, even when we fought. He took the time to truly talk to me, even when I was thinking about Luke.

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

If Percy dies tonight I want the chance to tell him I love. I hope he can hear me. I hope he feels the same way.

_So goodbye for now  
and I'll see you again  
some way, somehow_

"Goodbye, Percy, I love you. I'll see you again eventually…someway somehow," I say.

_When it's my time to go  
to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While they're here  
And say I love you  
_

When I do die I will hold Percy again and melt in his smile. Until then I have my siblings and Thalia and Grover. Percy taught me not to take for granted the time I have with the people I care about. He taught me to remind them that I care. And speak to them with love and understanding, not just because I have to. _  
_

_If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face_

If Percy dies tonight I want the chance to tell him I love. I hope he can hear me. I hope he feels the same way.

**so sad. I love this song though. Anyway i am going to do an I-pod shuffle challenge, and i thought i would try a songfic first. **

**see that button down there. the yellow(?) one that says review. click it and REVIEW.**


	2. Authors note

**A/n hello my lovely reviewers! I understand many of you thought this was the begging of my ipod shuffle challenge. It is not, just so we are clear. My Ipod shuffle chanlenge is a story titled percabeth ipod shuffle chanllenge. i encourage you to read and review that. anyway thanks to all of you for reviewing :)**


End file.
